leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Samudra
Player: Steve the Optimist Description Full Name: Unknown, goes by 'Samudra' Age: 21 Birthday: 20th Lamashan Gender: Female Race: Human (Vudrani) Nationality: Native of Jalmeray Hair: Blue-black; short bob. Eyes: Sea green Height: 5' 6" Weight: 150 lbs Before you stands an athletic and lean young woman of obvious Vudrani descent, in her early twenties. She wears light, flowing embroidered fabrics dyed in various shades of blue, much in the style of a monk; her arms, shoulders, midriff and feet are bare. Two girdles of fine gold at her waist, and a matching necklace and bracelet of turquoise beads are her only items of jewellery. Her blue-black hair is cut in a short bob, hanging no lower than her ears, her fringe not obstructing her pale sea-green eyes (an unusual colour for her race). Her features are sharp and handsome, yet not exactly beautiful. She carries herself tall and proudly, and has a look about her of confidence and authority, as if she is used to being obeyed. Blue tattoos of waves and similar swirls cover her hands and forearms; their strong pigments indicating they have recently been applied. Personality Biography The woman known as Samudra was once a daughter of a rich and prosperous lesser noble household and a distant relative of the Maharajah of Jalmeray. Prior to her inevitable arranged marriage to some minor lordling, she was trained in one of the legendary Houses of Perfection, learning extensive history, the traditional forms of dance, and a little martial arts. Her life was uneventful but relatively fulfilling. Then, one day, the Ocean started speaking to her. Being a noblewoman, she was expected to be a little eccentric, but her family were very unimpressed when she left the House and began roaming around the shorelines of Jalmeray. "I do not have the right temperament to be a monk, so I shall become a sailor," she informed them. "It is not respectable!" "It is not what a daughter of our family should be doing!" "What will your future husband's family think?" This wilful young woman, on the other hand, was never one to be told what to do, least of all a family who would wish to crush her dreams by shackling her to some petty husband. Therefore, she snuck on board a foreign ship that had docked in the harbour and stowed away, hoping to see foreign lands across the seas. She'd got halfway to Absalom before the crew found her and decided to throw her overboard. They were greatly vexed when the sea's waves themselves lifted her up and she climbed back on board. Greatly vexed and more than a little superstitious. The young woman took a new name, Samudra, as part of this journey; it represents her cutting ties with her past, and embracing her future as a student of the ways of Ocean. She has spent the past year or so hopping between boats, heading further and further west. Ocean seems to be guiding her towards the archipelago known as the Shackles, or perhaps to the Eye of Abendego. She came to Port Peril in search of her destiny, and after a few drinks at a tavern called the Formidably Maid, she went down to the docks to take in a view of the sea. The last thing she remembers is a blow to the back of her head and the waves rushing up to meet her. Stats Female human (Vudrani) witch 1 (sea witch) CG medium humanoid (human) Init +2; Senses Perception +5 Languages Aquan, Common, Kelish, Vudrani Defence AC 13, touch 13, flat-footed 10 (+2 Dex, +1 dodge) hp 11 (2d6) Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +6 Offence Speed 30 ft Melee unarmed strike +2 (1d3+1) Face 5 ft, Reach 5 ft Base Atk +1; CMB +2 (+4 grapple); CMD 15 Special Actions ??? Spells Prepared Witch (CL 2nd, concentration +6): 1st - air bubble, hypnotism (DC 14), mage armour 0th - (at will) detect magic, guidance, light, stabilise Statistics Abilities Str 12, Dex 15, Con 11, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 10 Special Qualities Bonus Feat, Cantrips, Evil Eye, Know Direction, Sea Creature Empathy, Skilled, Witch's Familiar Feats Alertness (granted), Dodge, Improved Unarmed Strike, Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Skills Acrobatics +3, Appraise +3, Bluff +0, Climb +1, Craft (Untrained) +3, Diplomacy +0, Disguise +0, Escape Artist +2, Fly +2, Heal +7, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (Arcana) +7, Knowledge (History) +7, Knowledge (Nature) +7, Perception +5, Perform (Dance) +2, Perform (Untrained) +0, Ride +2, Sense Motive +5, Spellcraft +8, Stealth +3, Survival +4, Swim +6 Patron Water (Ocean) Notable Possessions . Special Abilities Bonus Feat Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Cantrips You can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Evil Eye (Su) The witch can cause doubt in the mind of a foe within 30 feet that you can see. The target takes a -2 penalty on one of the following (witch's choice): AC, ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, or skill checks. This hex lasts for 6 rounds. A Will save (DC 14) reduces this to just 1 round. Know Direction (Sp) So long as you are near a sizable body of water (at least a lake with a diameter of 1 mile or more), you may cast know direction at will as a spell-like ability. Sea Creature Empathy You can influence the attitude of sea-dwelling animals and animals that live along coasts and shores, including birds, as if using wild empathy. You use your witch level as your druid level for this ability (1d20+2). If you have wild empathy from another class, your witch levels stack with the other class's levels to determine your wild empathy bonus for these kinds of creatures. Skilled Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Witch's Familiar You form a close bond with a familiar, a creature that teaches you magic and helps you along your path. Your familiar also aids you by granting you skills bonuses, additional spells, and help with some types of magic. These special abilities apply only when you and your familiar are within 1 mile of each other. The familiar stores all the spells that you know. Familiar Spells Known 1st - air bubble, command, cure light wounds, frostbite, hypnotism, icicle dagger, mage armour, unseen servant 0th - bleed, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, guidance, light, mending, message, putrefy food and drink, read magic, resistance, spark, stabilise, touch of fatigue. Category:Pathfinder Category:Characters